


Mads Mikittensen

by WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt



Series: GrahamScott One-shots [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slight OOCness, Warren's Spirit Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/pseuds/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He smiled, that smile was one that I have never seen before, not towards Brooke, Max, Kate, none of those bitches. This smile just seemed reserved for me. He smiled with his eyes, and from how close we were I could see his laugh lines and how his eyes crinkled with delight. His eyes wide shining and seemed to look right through me, making me suddenly feel indecent around him.''</p><p>(I wrote this while I was half asleep and wow, it sucks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mads Mikittensen

**Author's Note:**

> This. . . .Idk. I had the urge to write something involving Warrens Spirit Animal and uhm. . . Grahamscott ofc. Lol

Walking back to the male dorms that windy day I never expected to see Warren Graham standing and arguing with Principal Wells in front of the school. I normally didn't give a shit about what was happening to Blackwells Wonder Boy, but today felt different, like I had to do something here. As I got closer I could only hear a few keywords as of what they were talking about.

"Come on. . . . . .I'd take. . . . . .it. . . . .it's just a. . . . . I'll be sure. . . . clean. . . feed. . . " But Principal wells kept shaking his head. Now that I was closer I could hear them clearly.

"Warren, you know that we're not allowed to have animals in the dorms, and that's that. Please stop asking." I tilted my head in confusion, why the hell would Warren want to bring an animal into the dorm rooms?

"But ever since my family got a dog it keeps attacking her! I don't want her to get hurt and the only way I know how is to bring her here!" Warren said, annoyance obvious in his tone as he waved his hands around, I finally decided to step in, eyes glaring at the Principal as I stepped up, I handed him a 100 dollar bill.

"Just let the guy keep an animal in the dorm. Seriously, it's not a huge deal." I said, standing in front of Warren and not seeing his face as I did this, I sneered at the Principal as he tried to say something.

"But your father said--"

"My father isn't here right now. And if the girls can keep a damn bunny in their damn dorm, Warren can keep whatever the hell he wants in ours." I said, shutting the Principal down and he looked at the money then turned around, walking away, he'd probably spend the damn money on booze like the fucking alcoholic asshole he was. I began to walk back down the steps until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I growled and turned towards the nerd who stood there like a complete idiot, face in awe as he looked at me, the bruise I had given him weeks ago wasn't there anymore and honestly for that I was pretty thankful, I tilted my head and tried to give him the vest glare I could muster, "Whatthefuck do YOU want?" 

He smiled, that smile was one that I have never seen before, not towards Brooke, Max, Kate, none of those bitches. This smile just seemed reserved for me. He smiled with his eyes, and from how close we were I could see his laugh lines and how his eyes crinkled with delight. His eyes wide shining and seemed to look right through me, making me suddenly feel indecent around him.

"I wanted to thank you. . . for whatever that was."

"No problem, " I said quickly, hoping my voice didn't sound as pathetic as I felt right at this moment, wanting the conversation to end but I was curious, ". . . what are you bringing into my dorms?" I questioned and Warren just continued to smile, though it got a more fonder appeal to it.

"My cat, Mads Mikittensen." I stared at him for the longest time, not believing what he just said the cats name was, "But I just call her Mads. Oh, did I mention it's a female? She's fixed so you don't have to worry about an annoying in heat cat wandering around."

"You named your cat after the actor who plays Hannibal Lector." I stated and that just seemed to make Warren even happier, that was apparently possible apparently as he just grabbed my shoulders in excitement.

"You're the first one who got it! No one else knew who the hell Mads Mikkelsen was!" I rolled my eyes as he talked, not believing that just a few weeks ago we were beating the fuck out of one another just because of a girl (Well, I wanted to kill her, He just wanted to get laid. He got over her pretty quickly actually once she got with that bitch Chloe.) "Uhm. Wanna go help me bring shit up to the dorms? I got a lot of cat supplies (And the cat) in my car." He said and I just gave him a glare, "Or not. I can make a few trips."He chuckled nervously and then walked down the steps past me. I shrugged and followed him, he turned and noticed me following him and he just smiled once again, this kid gave out smiles like it was fucking candy, how come I never got one before? (First time you ever earned one you douche.)

He made me carry the cat while he piled everything into his arms, insisting I could handle little Mads.

Mads was not little. At all.

And she apparently loves me. As soon as I got her into my arms she began to purr and rub her face against mine.

"Whoa. She's never liked anyone likes she does you Prescott." Warren commented as I was sitting in his couch in his room, the cat wouldn't leave me alone, she kept climbing over my lap, stretching out and flopping back and forth to make me pet her, "I think Mads has a little crush~" Warren sang as he filled the pan with litter, laughing at the face I gave him and snorting slightly, I felt a smile grace my features as I was the one who made him do that. It was actually pretty nice hanging out in Warrens room, it wasn't nearly as dirty as I expected it to be. 

Once Warren finished setting up climbing posts and food and toys everywhere he flopped onto his bed and Mikittensen finally left my side, jumping up and laying in the crease of Warrens side, looking content and happy. I got up to leave but heard Warren call my name softly from the bed.

"You don't gotta go, wanna hang out for a bit? I do owe you, you know."

"You don't owe me anything Warren." Except for maybe a smile. I liked those. I turned away from Warren and stepped out of his room, shutting the door and going across to my own bedroom.


End file.
